Darella - Dex and Marella
by K.A.EyLin2
Summary: Dex likes Marella, but he thinks that she doesn't like him. Marella likes Dex, but she thinks that he doesn't like her. Also, there are twists and turns on who likes who and who will end up with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Darella - Dex and Marella**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hi guys, this will all be in everyone's point of view, but I will try to focus on Dex and Marella the most. I was going to do Dex and Stina, but** _ **nobody**_ **ships them and I was like, "Fine, I'll do Dex and Marella" and I searched up their ship name which was Darella, so here I am! This might be a bit cheesy, but please don't hate. Thank you all for your support! (I'm wondering if anyone reads this, and if you are, thank you. I would like more people to read this too.)**

 **This all belongs to Shannon Messnger 100%!**

Marella POV

I knew he would never like me. Why would _he_ like _me?_ He never talked to me and or looked my way―wait, was he just looking at me? I turn around to see if anyone was there and I find Sophie and Fit talking. Of course, he _had_ to be looking over at the Great Sophie Foster.

Dex POV

I see her and she looks at me. It's all so perfect. Until she turns around and looks over at _Fitz._ _Everyone_ wants Wonderboy, and no one would want some wimpy Technopath like _me._ She'll never want me. Ever, ever, never.

Sophie POV

I see Dex looking my way and I try to smile and wave. But I realize he's not looking at me, but Marella. I totally ship it! I say in my head. I know that he likes her. I need to help him. But how?

Fitz POV

I know that Sophie will never like me since I catch her staring and waving at Dex. I know I _should_ be much better than Dex―darn, I _am,_ but sometimes it feels like Dex is taking over the world, my one world, which is Sophie.

Dex POV

The next day is clear that Marella doesn't like me at all. I try to invite her over to my house, but she won't come, and I hear her sounding sad. I don't know why, and I really want to comfort her.

Marella POV

I know he's just trying to invite me over because he wants to tell me to stop looking at him and that he likes someone else―probably Sophie. Why can't he like _me?_ I can't handle the truth.

Sophie POV

Dex looks sad and I want to help him. He looks gloomier than ever.

"What's wrong, Dex?" I ask.

"Nothing," he tells me, but I know when he's keeping a secret. I pat his back.

"You can tell me, it's not a big deal. I'm your best friend."

"Well… I… I like this girl. And she doesn't seem to like me. What should I do?" he asks. I know that the girl is Marella, but I don't seem to know what to say myself. How can I give advice when I can't even tell my crush, Fitz, that I really like him? I try to give the best advice I could think of.

"Well, maybe… maybe if you tell her, then she'll… she'll… _know_ and maybe that'll solve the problem?" I say this as a question because I don't know if he'll like this idea.

"But… what if she doesn't like me?" Dex asks quietly. I think about this question for a while and I come up with an answer.

"It doesn't matter really! There's more leaves in the tree!" I exclaim.

"But what if the leaf that I want is on the ground?" he asks. Then he walks away, sadly. I must've not cheered him up.

Fitz POV

I CATCH SOPHIE TALKING TO DEX! Now my world is really ruined. I hear him talking about someone he likes―obviously Sophie! Now he's gonna ask her out and of course she's gonna say yes! I feel angry, but I mostly feel sad. Why doesn't she want me?

Dex POV

I think I'm going to stick with Sophie's advice and tell Marella straight up. Of she doesn't like me then I'll find someone else―I think.

Marella POV

I see Dex coming over to my house. I really want to be left alone, but I can't avoid him now. He can't see me crying, so I wipe my eyes and try to be strong. I hear a knock on the door and I race to go get it. I don't want to talk inside.

 **That was the end of chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed it and didn't think it wasn't** _ **that**_ **crappy. Thank you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darella**

 **Chapter 2**

 **malaynamonkey2004: OMG, was that funny?**

 **teamsophie: Thank you! No, I only pair Dex up with Stina because they hate each other and whenever someone hates someone else, I ship it soooo… I also hope that Dex dies in the end of the series so Sophie can be devastated and she won't talk to anyone and then she'll realize that she ignored Dex the most out of everyone and yay! (Ooh, I should make a story on that…) I ship Keefe with Biana. Here's my shipping's (not with their ship names though because I don't know all of them and I don't want to make a fool of myself…) Sophie and Fitz (Sophitz of course though), Biana and Keefe, Dex and someone (maybe Marella or Stina, but this is all about Marella and Dex sooo), Tam with no one, Linh with no one, and yay! Lol.**

 **booksaremylife: Yay! Drama! Thank you!**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Thank you (and I love your name).**

Dex POV

I'm gonna tell her. I _have_ to. Please voice, please don't bail on me. She's opening the door. I can't…

"Don't come in," she says. See? She hates me already. "I… I don't want to talk inside. What are you here for?" she asks like she wants me to leave.

"I… I… I… I wanna tell you… something."

"What do you wanna tell me?" She waits forever. "I'm getting sick of this," she says sounding tough.

"Well… nothing." Then I run. I run as fast as my legs can carry me all the way back home.

"What happened?" Sophie asked. I ignore her and walk away.

Marella POV

When Dex comes I tell him to go outside. I know he hates me and he wants to tell me to stop looking at him blah blah blah. He tells me that he wants to tell me something. I try to sound tough and try not to look like I want to cry in front of him. Then he runs away. He probably can't even stand my presence. Why… why… why?

 **That was a** _ **really short chapter**_ **I know. But I was suffering from writer's block and yeah, so sorry. Thank you for reading! :) ?** **ﾟﾘﾊ** **?** **ﾟﾙﾂ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾂ**


End file.
